


Heat

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, EXPLICIT GIFS, F/M, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, dom!Dean, dom!reader, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is working on Baby and the Reader joins him to keep him company, but things get a little more heated than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...this happened *grin*  
> Let me know what you think about it guys, and as usual, enjoy! *kisses*
> 
> DISCLAIMER: the gifs and pics are NOT mine

You yawned, pulling the tank top down your stomach, before you grabbed a pair of the shortest shorts you owned and wore them.

It was hot as hell lately, and while you knew Sam would be gone for the day; you also knew that Dean was still wandering around the bunker, which meant you had to put on something.

Walking down the hall, you immediately decided to put your hair in a high ponytail cursing the way it stuck to your skin, managing to make you feel even hotter than you already did.

Usually the bunker's temperature kept a bearable level, and you just couldn't stand how the air conditioning had decided to break down exactly during the hottest week of August.

The first thing you did when you reached the kitchen, was grab a freezing bottle of water and gulp it down; you knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, since you'd just woken up, but you didn't care.

You didn't feel like eating, so you just took a fruit and wandered around the bunker to find Dean. You'd looked everywhere but you couldn't find him, until you realized he was probably outside working on Baby.

"Hey!" He lifted his head as your voice reached him over the music blasting from the Impala's speakers, "Oh, hey! Still can't cope with the heat, huh?" He eyed you up and down, subconsciously licking his lips.

"Yeah, I can't understand how you do it, man! I feel so hot, I'm suffocating" Your fingers pulled at your tank top, trying to unstick it from your heated body.

'Oh, you are hot, alright. So damn hot!' He smiled at his thought, wishing he could just tell you what he was really thinking about you, "Hang on in there, Sammy'll fix the a.c. as soon as he's back"

You nodded, smiling to him as you walked towards where he was standing, "So, how's your patient doing?" He gave you a dirty look to which you just chuckled; you loved to tease him, especially about Baby.

"It's not funny, (Y/n). She's been doing some weird noises and I will find out what's wrong with my sweetheart" As much as you loved to tease him, you couldn't help but admire his love and commitment towards his car.

"I know you'll figure it out, you always do" A proud, smug grin appeared on his face at your encouragement and you patted his back, feeling your heart race at how sexy he looked under the hood.

"Uhm, do you need some help? I'm not an expert, but I can follow instructions" A pretty vivid image of you following his instructions popped in Dean's head, the only thing was that they weren't about fixing Baby, and the both of you were wearing far lesser clothes.

"Uh...no, it's okay for now, I'll let you know if I need something" You nodded, and he turned to flash you a cute, little smile, "Won't turn down your company, though" He accompanied the statement with a wink, and you smiled, sitting on the cooler.

Not even ten minutes had passed since you'd sat down, that your mind was already clouded with fantasies involving the elder Winchester. Your eyes were following the rippling muscles of his back, moving under the thin layer of his gray, fitting t-shirt.

His broad shoulders attracting your attention, before it was drawn by his strong arms. You fantasized about gripping and digging your nails into his biceps, as his lips kissed down your neck, making you sigh in pleasure.

Your cheeks turned red when you realized you had indeed sighed, and you thanked God that Dean didn't seem to notice. Your hands fanned your face, as you tried to compose yourself at least a little.

'Seriously, (Y/n)? C'mon, get it together, he's just a man! A very handsome, sexy, hot, strong man...' You were sure if you'd been a cartoon, you would've had heart eyes at the moment, but you brushed it off and got up.

You opened the cooler and, just as you were expecting, you found some nice, cold and inviting beers; you grabbed two and walked to Dean, "Beer?"

He lifted himself up from under the hood, and swiped his hand across his forehead to clean the small droplets of sweat that had formed there. Some grease stained his face, and you giggled, cleaning it off yourself.

He laughed with you, cleaning his greasy hands on the rug he had been using, and you handed him his bottle, "Thanks, sweetheart" Shivers ran down your spine at his husky, smoky tone and you smiled, nodding and opening your bottle.

Your lips touched the cool glass, and you gulped down some of the refreshing liquid, sighing in relief. Dean on the other hand, hadn't even opened his beer yet, he was too focused on you to be able to think straight.

He watched your lips, envying the bottle, wishing it was his lips touching yours instead. He knew they would feel great on his; he remembered how soft and plump, and just perfect they'd felt each time you'd pressed them to his cheeks.

His eyes then moved down, following the curve of your neck. He wondered how you'd react if he kissed and licked every inch of it; how you'd look if he took his times and marked you up, making sure everyone knew you were his and his only.

He was about to let his eyes scan the rest of your body, when you spoke and his eyes snapped up to lock on yours, "This is the best thing ever" He cleared his throat and smiled, "Yeah...totally"

Dean didn't know if you were aware of the effect you had on him; didn't know if you'd noticed the way he stared at you, or purposefully brushed your skin every time he had the chance, but he sure as hell hoped you hadn't.

He flirted with you, every single second since you'd met, and you always flirted back, but you did the same thing with his little brother, so he guessed you weren't really interested in him.

Everything you did was driving him crazy: your laugh, your voice, the way you bit your lip when focused on something, or your little affectionate touches for him and his brother, your scent, even your walk was too much to bear at times.

Just like now for example, as he watched you swaying your hips, the same hips he'd fantasised on gripping so many times; as he stared at your ass confined in those tight shorts of yours; the only thing he could think about was taking you right there and then.

You turned around then to sit back on the cooler and Dean was glad that he'd placed it close enough for him to still be able to see every single detail of yours.

You smirked at him, and he didn't know if you'd guessed what he was thinking about or what, but he didn't care because that smirk you shot him, had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

He swallowed the dryness in his mouth, if he wasn't feeling hot earlier, he definitely was now. You tipped your head back, bringing the bottle back to your lips and he almost, almost groaned at the sight.

A drop of the condensed water fell on your collarbone and he licked his lips as his eyes hungrily followed its trail, 'Son of a bitch! She's gonna be the death of me...'

Dean bit on his lower lip when the drop disappeared between your breasts, and he knew that he'd never had any idea to what strength was, until he had to watch you without touching.

He opened his own bottle now, gulping down half of it, cause he needed something, anything, to stop him from walking the distance between the two of you and tear your clothes apart.

Dean brought his eyes back on you, and for a second he could've sworn that you were staring at him while licking your lips, but he brushed it off, cause he knew it was just his mind playing, yet, another trick on him.

"How come you always wear jeans? I mean, you gotta be hot, why not go for shorts?" He smiled, it wasn't the first time you'd asked him that, "That's cause I'd never look half as good as you do, sweetheart!"

He loved the barely visible blush that coated your cheeks whenever he complimented you somehow, and he probably loved even more the shy smile that etched on your lips as you looked away.

"Now, as much as I'd love to just stand here and keep staring at you in that little outfit of yours, I really gotta find out what's wrong with Baby!"

You flashed him another shy smile, and he winked at you before downing the rest of his beer and turning back to duck under the hood of his car.

You bit your lip watching his bow legs; you loved his legs. The strong thighs hiding underneath his dark blue jeans always had you fantasising about him taking you against a wall, supporting both of your bodies with little to no effort.

And then there was his ass; his perfectly shaped ass. You'd lost count of the amount of times you'd dreamt of digging your nails into the firm flesh, urging him to go deeper inside of you.

Your body temperature rose with every second that you stared at him working on the car; each dirty thought that crossed your mind, making you slicker.

You closed your eyes, imagining his rough hands kneading your body, gripping tightly onto you as your back arched and you moaned his name.

"There's something stuck in there. Damn it! I can't reach it" His voice brought you back to reality and you drew in a shuddering breath, trying to compose yourself before you walked up to him.

"Where is it? My hand's smaller, maybe I can help?" You stood by his side, and he turned his head to look at you; green eyes focusing on your face.

You shamelessly stared at the bulging muscles in his arms, covered in grease just like his t-shirt was, making him look right down delicious. Dean straightened up, giving you a better view at the expanse of his chest.

"-(Y/n)? You with me or what?" Your eyes snapped up to lock on his green ones, and he smirked, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"The piece's stuck there! If you can't reach it it's okay, I don't want you to hurt yourself, you hear me?" You nodded, winking at him with a smile.

He stepped aside, and you bent under the hood, stretching your hand to reach the object you had to take out. Dean was standing a few feet behind you; eyes focused on your ass.

Your extremely short shorts, gave him the best view ever, leaving nothing to the imagination as you bent over and your ass stuck out in his direction.

His eyes followed the curve of your back, an image of you naked in his bedroom as he took you in the same position popped in his head, and he had to turn around to actually calm himself a little. 

Dean soon understood it was useless, cause the picture was now seared in his memory, and he decided to just turn back to you; resuming his contemplation of your body.

"I got it, but it's like really, really stuck! I need a hand, Dean!" He didn't answer you, and you frowned, snapping your free hand over your shoulder to get his attention.

"No, yeah, sorry, I'm here! What-what do you need?" He moved to stand behind you, making sure to leave some space between your bodies, "I can't do it on my own, I need you to pull with me!"

Dean took in a deep breath, catiously bending his body over yours; his scent filling your senses and making you bite back a moan, as you felt his strong muscles coming into contact with your own.

You sank your teeth in the plush skin of your bottom lip, catching your breath when he placed one hand next to yours and the other one gripped your wrist, ready to pull whenever you said the word.

"Okay, one..." He smiled against your neck, but you couldn't see it from the position you were in, "Two..." His voice was a gruff, hoarse whisper in your ear and you couldn't stop yourself from shuddering.

Hoping that he wouldn't read too much into the reaction you were having from his proximity, you drew in a deep breath, "Three!" You both pulled and you managed to get the piece that was stuck.

You stumbled back, and you were sure you would've landed on your ass if it hadn't been for Dean's sturdy body behind you, and his arms around your waist keeping you steady.

"Woah, thanks for that!" He chuckled, his breath fanning along your neck and down your spine, sending shivers throughout your whole body, "I'm the one who should be thanking you! You fixed my Baby!"

You both shifted your eyes on the plastic remainder of what could have been, well you had no idea what that thing could have been in the past, the only thing you knew was that it got stuck in Baby somewhere along the way.

"What the hell is even that?" You looked up at Dean, who was frowning down at the greasy object in your hand, "I have no idea, it was stuck in your car not mine, buddy!"

You let out a small chuckle, your stomach vibrating under Dean's hand and making him shift his green eyes on you. You felt him tightening his arm around your waist, and looked up.

"Please, tell me if you're feeling this, too. Cause, damn, it's been driving me out of my mind, (Y/n)! It's just-say the word and I'll stop..." You kept silent for a second, weighing the pros and cons.

But then again, this was Dean Winchester you were talking about, the pros undoubtedly outnumbered the cons. You gently took in your hand the arm that was keeping you secured in his hold, and turned to face him.

"What would you do if I felt it, too?" A deep groan left his lips, before they were crashing on your own as he walked you back until your ass found his car.

He blindly closed the hood, never breaking the kiss and you moaned when he picked you up and sat you on it; the warm metal of the car sticking to the flesh of your bare thighs.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love these shorts on you? They make your ass look so damn good!" You tugged on his head, humming absently as you pulled his lips back on yours.

"God, Dean! I want you so bad!" He nodded, trailing kisses along your jaw and down your neck, harshly sucking on your skin and pulling back to watch as a red mark showed on the surface.

He threw away the greasy rug he had been holding, and you watched him for a second, before you were fisting his grey t-shirt and pulling him back against you, craving the feeling of his hard muscles against your own.

"Fuck, you're sexy, (Y/n)! You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of fucking you senseless, baby" You moaned when he whispered the words against your lips; his hands gripping your thighs.

"Gonna take me here, Dean?" You were vaguely aware of the fact that you were outside but you couldn't bring yourself to care as Dean's hands roughly kneaded the insides of your thighs.

"I could take you wherever you want, baby girl, it just has to be as soon as possible!" You rolled your hips on his, feeling his erection straining against his jeans and adding to your arousal.

"Here's fine. Nobody comes around here anyways, right?" You tipped your head back as he hummed his answer, suckling and biting on your supple flesh, while his hands snaked under your tank top.

You lifted your arms up, helping him remove the clothing and silently giving him the permission his eyes were asking for, as if he really needed to ask for any at that point.

His big hands cupped your breasts, squeezing them gently and enjoying the feeling of them, "Mmmhm, they fit perfectly in my hands!" You were about to tell him to move along, but he shut you up.

His full lips wrapped around one hard nipple, tugging on it and making you arch your back closer as mewls of approval fell from your kiss-swollen, parted lips.

You looked down and found him looking up at you, his eyes fixed on every single twitch of pleasure that appeared on your face. He reserved the same treatment to your other nipple, and by the time he was done, you were a dripping mess of need.

Your hands worked to rid him of his shirt, desperately craving the feeling of his hot skin under your hands, and when he finally discarded it, you practically moaned at the sight in front of you.

His forearms and biceps were covered in smudged grease, partly because of you gripping them, and the large expanse of his chest was covered in a sheen layer of sweat, making your core even more slick.

Dean gave you a few moments to look, mostly cause he himself was admiring your bare upper half, before he couldn't take it anymore and settled between your parted thighs and pulled you flush to him.

You groaned at the sensation of your hard nipples rubbing against his hard chest, your hands going to grip and feel his broad shoulders, while his went to unbutton your shorts.

Your hands followed the curve of his muscles, trailing down his toned pecs and softer abs, until you hooked your fingers in the waistband of his jeans and pulled his hips to yours.

Dean moaned at your actions, hungrily watching as you unbuttoned his jeans and undid the zipper, "Enough with the foreplay. I'm so wet for you, Dean, you'll slip into me with no problem!"

A deep, long growl bubbled in his chest, and he worked to rid you of your tight shorts, cursing under his breath as it took him more than he expected, "They might be sexy, but they're a bitch to take off!"

You grinned down at him when he let them fall on the hood next your thigh and pushed down his own jeans, "Uh-uh, the things I do, or wear, to make you hard for me, Dean"

You seductively bit down on your lip, before his lips were claiming your own once more, teeth sinking into your lower one and dragging it roughly.

"Clean, tell me you're on the pill, cause I really need to be inside your tight, little pussy! Right fucking now!" You nodded, pushing your hips forward on the hood of the car, as Dean tore your panties away.

"Dude!" He flashed you a sheepish grin, while pushing his underwear down, "I'll make it worth it" You raised an eyebrow at him, "You bett-ffffuck!"

He sank into you, your juices making him slide smoothly inside your core and bottom out, before he stopped to let you both adjust to the feeling, "Shiiit! You're tighter that I thought, (Y/n)!"

You chocked out something that sounded as an 'I know', making him let out a breathless chuckle, "God-damn it, Dean, move! Pleeease!" What was supposed to be an order, ended in a moan as Dean slightly rolled his hips.

"Ugh-you feel good, sweetheart" He withdraw his hips, pushing back into you and you both moaned, "Fuck me, Dean, please I need you to!" He complied, working his hips against yours and starting to build up a pace.

His thrust grew harder and faster, your boobs bouncing with each one of them, and making him growl as he latched his lips around a nipple and bit down hard, making you tip your head back in pleasure.

"Damn it! You feel so-ughhh, so...fffuck!" You rolled your hips back onto him, pushing him even deeper inside of you, "Yeah? Like how my little pussy wraps tightly around your big cock, baby?"

Dean growled, the grip he had on your thighs tightening, "If you keep that up, I won't be able to control myself anymore, (Y/n)!" He snarled the words in your ear, making you shudder.

You smirked to yourself, leaning down to lick at the shell of his ear, "Can you feel that? Can you feel how my walls are stretching to accommodate your huge cock? Ahhh-shit, you're fucking me so good, Dean!"

He pushed you back until you were lying on the hood, your legs spread wide for him and allowing him the best view, "I warned ya, princess!" As the words left his lips, he began to pound into you.

His hips snapping furiously against your own, the sound of slapping skin filling your ear as he relentlessly thrust his member into your entrance, "Oh, fffuck! Just like that, don't stop, Dean, p-pleeease!"

Dean bent down, covering your body with his, and sinking his teeth into the spot were your neck and shoulder connected, making you arch your back off the metal to get closer to him.

"You're such a dirty girl, (Y/n)! Whispering those filthy things into my ear to get me to fuck you harder. This is what you want, baby? This is what you wanted me to do to you?"

Your walls shook around him, every muscle in your body tensing as you felt the tight coil in your belly about to snap, "Yes, yes! Fuck, Deeean! I'm gonna-gonna c-come!"

Dean groaned, pistoning his hips faster and bringing his hand to roughly toy with your clit, "Then come!" Your pussy clamped down on him, nails digging into his biceps as you let go.

You rolled your hips, body shaking under Dean's, "Sonofa-damn it, princess!" Dean pulled out of you, hurriedly jerking himself, before spurting his hot come all over your thighs.

He collapsed back on top of you, both of you completely spent as you tried to regain your normal breathing, "Well, that finally happened!" He smiled against your shoulder, before placing a kiss onto it.

"Mmmhm, finally!" You closed your eyes, basking in the afterglow and enjoying Dean's bodyweight on top of yours, "Why the hell did you ask about the pill if you ended up coming all over me anyway?"

He chucked, his chest shaking against yours, "Yeah, well...I just always fantasized about you covered in my come, I think it's sexy"

Dean shrugged his shoulders as you giggled, before he lifted himself up a little and kissed you, "Look, (Y/n), I don't know about you, but I'd like to do this again...sometimes, maybe as often as possible?"

He innocently raised his eyebrows at you, grinning down like a little kid, "I don't want this to be a one time thing, either, Dean" You felt him draw in a relieved breath, before pressing another kiss on your lips.

You pushed him off of you and grabbed your clothes, along with what was left of your panties and started walking away, "Wait! Where you going?" Dean was pulling up his pants when you turned around to him.

"To take a shower, wanna join?" You sent him a wink and turned around, swaying your naked hips inside the bunker, "God, you're definitely going to be the death of me, (Y/n)!"

He heard your chuckle and smiled, grabbing his clothes and jogging behind you as he made a mental note to clean the imprinted shape of your ass off of Baby's hood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked the fic (I know the gifs Don fit the plot perfectly, but they're the best I could find) 
> 
> You can send me a request on my tumblr page if you want to, link to blog: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theweirdymcweirderson


End file.
